


Dances in Meadows and Content Hearts

by allurang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, ed is a pretty boy, ling's really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurang/pseuds/allurang
Summary: Ling feels real gay about Ed most of the time. He feels extra gay when he sees the way Ed looks in the sunlight in the meadows.





	Dances in Meadows and Content Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me if I write ooc. This is the second fic I've written as I don't like writing fanfic often but I feel really gay about these two so enjoy!

Ed stepped through the flowers littered throughout the green open clearing, making sure not to step on a single one. The sun shone onto him, emphasising the beauty of the highlights in his hair. Ling grinned, watching his boyfriend slap long grass away from himself.

He truly was beautiful.

Ed was one of the things he treasured most about the world. The light in his eye, the fire forever burning. The way he cared for his brother, no matter what. Ling grinned, thinking about their light teasing moments and the love in Ed’s eyes that gave it all away.

“What are you staring at dork?” Ed yelled from across the field. He wrested with a long leaf that kept finding a way into his coat. 

“You, idiot,” Ling blushed, realising he had been staring at his boyfriend for a few solid minutes. He strode towards Ed, ripping the leaf away from him.

“You’d think you’d be able to defeat anything with your strength, but it’s a leaf of all things that defeats you?”

“Shut up! It just got caught okay,” Ed punched his boyfriend lightly, “I’d still beat you in less than a minute.”

Ling feigned shock, “Edward, are you challenging me?” He grinned, knowing the Amestrian boy wouldn’t stand a chance. Ling leapt forwards and grasped Ed’s hands in his.  
“I wasn’t ready!” Ed whined. Ling pressed a light kiss to his forehead and sighed. 

It was moments like these Ling most adored. Cherished moments with his boyfriend, the Edward Elric. Surrounded by the serenity of nature: branching oak trees, the melodic singing of birds, the slight rustle of the long grass and the rainbow of flowers spread out around their feet. Being with Ed was his home, his heart. Ling couldn’t imagine life without Ed. Sure he had Lan Fan and Fu, however it was nothing compared to the small kisses that shared everything they couldn’t say out loud. 

Ed wrapped his arms around Ling, content in his warmth. 

“I still won you know,” Ling whispered in his ear. Ed wrestled himself out of Ling’s grip and frowned. 

“You ruined the moment,” Ed swayed, feeling the breeze sweep his hair away from his face.

Fuck. Ling watched as Ed closed his eyes, letting the summer’s sunlight absorb him. He was memorised by the way Ed stood there, leaving himself vulnerable to Ling, and only him. The small flowers underneath his feet crumpled as he walked up behind Ed. He slipped his arms around his waist, lightly kissing his collarbone.

“I love you so much,” Ling whispered, kissing his ear. Ed shivered, poking him in the ribs. 

“I love how you act so brave, always defending everyone and saving the day. I love how you let that façade down around me. I love how honest and loving you are. I love all of your insecurities and quirks. “

“I just love you so much.”

Ed turned to face his boyfriend, his eyes watering.

“I love you too, my Xingese Prince.”

The birds chirped around them, a sweet harmony echoing around them. Ed wrapped his arms around Ling’s neck.  
“Dance with me,” he whispered, swaying to the melody dancing in their ears. Ling closed his eyes, remembering every detail, every feeling, so he’d remember this forever. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, dancing until the sun began to set.


End file.
